


So Close

by Clennel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bittersweet, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir fluff, One-Shot, Paris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clennel/pseuds/Clennel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their regular nightly patrols, Ladybug and Chat Noir run into a lone street musician and find that the rooftops of Paris are surprisingly good for dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> If being utter trash for the ml fandom wasn't enough, I just had to go and write a drabble/oneshot, whatever you guys want to call it.  
> Just a quick note, this was heavily influenced by the song "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin from the movie, "Enchanted."  
> Enjoy! ~~

Silent feet pass on rooftops of families who have no idea of the world that lives above them. They don’t know of the two teenagers jumping from roof to roof. They don’t hear a silent “whoop” from the one blending in with the darkness. How could they, when they’re busy living their own, routine lives?

Oh, but the two don’t mind. The night is theirs for the taking. When all is calm, normal, without any sign of an akuma. When the streets are alive with walking couples, and bustling cafes are full of artists and adventurers, that’s when those two love it most. When the patrols turn playful, consumed by races, discussions and laughter.

If someone were to look up, as they never do, they would see Chat Noir and Ladybug leaping from the rooftops, keeping an eye on their spanning kingdom. If someone were to look up, even for a second, they might glimpse Chat nudging Ladybug. They might catch a flash of a barely held back smile. They might even hear the unrestrained laughter when his attempts are spurred.

“Oh come on, that was a good one!” They might hear him say, “Even you have to admit it!”

They might even hear her reply, if only they looked up. If only they payed enough attention. But they always continue walking, oblivious to the pair on the rooftops. Leaving the two to their nighttime patrols.

“That was worse than usual,” Ladybug says, rolling her eyes, “I think you’re slipping Chat.”

He begins to open his mouth, a mischievousness on his face that Ladybug knows all too well. “Well, this is a—”

“If you say catastrophe, I will punch you.”

Chat winks, “But it’s a classic.”

“You’ve been saying it for the past year!”

Ladybug leans back on her hands, an exasperated smirk pulling at her lips. As they continue talking, she falls into a rhythm that they’ve perfected a long time ago. A back and forth banter that she’s grown fond of. A verbal chess match of sorts, with far more playfulness.

A couple minutes later, Chat perks up. “Want to head to a different sector? I’ll race you there.” He winks yet again, this time as a challenge.

“As long as you stop calling it ‘sectors’,” Ladybug says, rising to her feet.

Chat throws her a wild grin, “You know I never will my lady.”

She rolls her eyes, trying to suppress a smile at his beloved nickname. “Quit talking or you’ll be left in my dust.”

With that, Ladybug slings her yoyo out into the darkness and with a smug smirk, leaps into the night. Air rushes past her face. Lights blur around her but if she focuses, they appear like stills from a movie. A man sitting alone outside a coffee shop. Two tourists with bright grins staring up. A group of friends huddled around notebooks with bags under their eyes. All around her is noise sounding above the wind.

Music and laughter and voices, until her attention is dragged away by sharp, gleeful yell beside her. A flash of blonde hair is all she needs to know. Ladybug’s lips stretch into a grin as she picks up the pace. Both of them trying to outdo the other.

Though, even she can tell that this is one of those nights where there’s no winner. And as Ladybug glances over, she sees her thoughts reflected on Chat’s face. They don’t slow their pace, nor do they stop trying. If anything, that knowledge has them both trying harder to win.

Chat yells something about the finish line being one of their favorite rooftops. An apartment building nestled next to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug grins. She swings up one last time, knowing that it’ll carry her to the end.

The two, despite her best efforts, land at the same time. Both as muted thuds that wouldn’t wake up a mouse.

“Looks like I win again bugaboo,” Chat says, leaning on a nearby chimney with arms crossed. The picture of smug relaxation.

Ladybug gives him a light push, watching him scramble for a second before regaining his balance. “We landed at the same time Chat. If that’s your standards for winning, I wonder what that says.”

His hand flies up to his chest, “How you wound me!”

Just as Ladybug is about to answer, Chat dashes forward. His black cat ears twitch and while he’s told her that he can’t hear with them, they react in turn with his natural ears. Or something like that. She wasn’t really listening considering there was an akuma that needed dealing with.

But right now, all is calm, so what’s got him all riled up?

“Is every—”

Chat presses a finger to her lips, effectively cutting her off. She can’t help the glare that settles over her features.

“Bor Pete’s sake, is this reallwee necessarwee?” She manages to say around his finger.

He shushes her and leans forward. Excitement settles over his face. An expression that she’ll never get tired of seeing. His home life, from what she’s picked up, is pretty depressing. But the fact that he’s still able to smile like that? Like he’s just discovered a treasure chest from a story? When he smiles in the way that catches her off-guard every single time…she’ll never tire of it.

“Look down there!” Chat says, thankfully breaking her away from her thoughts.

She gives him a look and he takes away his finger. Ladybug leans over the edge of the roof with him and peers down onto the street. For a moment, she doesn’t see what’s caught his attention. But as she listens, she finds that there’s music. A soft melody that dances through the air.

There! A man under a streetlight; a violin pressed to his cheek. In the dead of night, a street musician. The case at his feet filled with money and as she and Chat watch, a couple passes by. They listen for a moment, then drop a couple bills and continue on their way.

“Even this late he’s still busy,” Ladybug muses.

Beside her, Chat fidgets. His excitement dulls to an anxious wanting that she can physically feel. He steps away from her, taking her attention with him. The melody grows louder. Chat licks his lips and drags in a deep breath. A giddy determination fills his gaze.

Chat extends an arm, hand reaching towards her, “Care for a dance my lady?”

Ladybug blinks. Once. Twice. “W-what?”

“It’ll be fun,” he says, his smile softening.

“I can’t dance.”

Wait, that’s not right. She was supposed to say something witty; a smooth deflection of the question. Not that! Not something she would say as Marinette!

“It’s easier than it looks,” Chat steps forward and grasps her hand lightly, “I’ll lead.”

Ladybug stares down at the hand engulfing hers. His grasp is so warm on the cool night that she doesn’t want to let go right away. She easily could. She should. A dance, with Chat, in the dead of night? Isn’t this a little odd?

She glances up, meeting Chat’s waiting gaze. His lips are curved up in a half smile that is no longer wild. It’s much more tempting. Perhaps a dance wouldn’t be all that bad. It’s just a dance after all. What’s the worst that could happen?

Ladybug tilts her chin up, and steps towards Chat. “Alright, lead away.” His replying grin is almost blinding and to her surprise, she finds herself ruefully smiling back.

In one smooth motion, Chat pulls her close, places a hand on her waist and steps into a soft spin. Ladybug’s breath leaves her in a gasp. Her hand clutches his; hoping against hope that he won’t make her lose her footing. He beams down at her, concern touching his eyes.

Dancing. Right. It can’t be that hard right? Ladybug presses her lips together and nods, silently telling him that she’s fine. And Chat? Well, Chat is positively glowing. Perhaps this won’t be so bad after all. But then he takes a step backward, pulling her with him, and she completely destroys that thought.

“Here, it’s simple. Watch,” Chat says, gesturing for her to look down at her feet, “One, two, three. One, two, three.”

With each beat of his voice, they take a step. And with each stumble of her footing, Ladybug wants to yank herself away. She’s Ladybug, not Marinette. She’s not supposed to be stumbling around right now. She’s supposed to be smooth and suave and she should be able to handle a simple dance.

“You’re doing great bugaboo.”

“Shut it.”

There’s a chuckle above her. A scowl works its way onto her face. She’s as frustrated as when she’s working on a stubborn design. But, she supposes, about as stubborn too. She’ll learn to dance if it kills her.

And oh, is it killing her. Even with her costume, Ladybug can feel Chat’s hand scorching her. Where their hands are intertwined, where his hand is on her waist, where she occasionally bumps into his torso. He’s everywhere and too close and he’s chuckling above her and it’s muddling her thoughts beyond repair.

It doesn’t help that with every step, Ladybug begins to catch on. Following his movements as easily as if they were fighting together. With every step, she spins with him. Steps with him. Until finally, Ladybug is able to tear her gaze from his feet.

Until, finally, Ladybug meets his eyes.

Below them, the lonely street musician plays on. He, unlike everyone else, looks up. His eyebrows upturned in an expression of secret knowing. Then, the one street musician in front of the Eiffel Tower, begins singing. Just for them.

Just for the boy with the wild grin and the girl with the midnight blue eyes.

The two superheroes of Paris, dancing on the rooftops. There’s a hopefulness in Chat’s eyes, just as there’s a cautiousness in Ladybug’s. But behind that, a spark. A loving gaze. A twirl that leaves both of them breathless. For once realizing just how in sync they are.

And perhaps, just how easy it is to fall into this new routine.

If someone were to look up, as they rarely do, they would see two teenagers on the rooftops of Paris. They would see the two of them falling in love. Or rather, finally realizing that they already have. If someone were to look up, there is no doubt that they would see the street musician playing the teenagers a private concert.

A twirl underneath Chat’s arm. A face to face moment that lingers. Steps so quiet it wouldn’t wake a mouse.

And as the song winds down, that passerby would surely see the two of them return to reality. They would see Ladybug gently pull herself out of Chat’s arms. With her not even noticing how her hands linger on his. They would see the hopefulness in his eyes diminish. See his hands following hers, stretching, before they fall at his sides.

That person would, if they payed attention, see the confusion on Ladybug’s face. See his smile, even as there’s pain behind it. After a year, he was so close. And yet, as they would notice, so far.

If that person were to listen, they would hear Ladybug’s soft goodbye. The whoosh of air as she slings away. The “Goodnight…Ladybug.” Chat whispers after her.

If anyone were to pay attention, it would be painfully clear that something tonight has changed. After a year of comfortably toeing the line; never looking what was building between them in the face, it’s hard to admit that things are changing.

All it took was one dance.

And perhaps, that’s what it will always stay.

A single dance.

A single brush with their happy ending.

If anyone were paying attention, they would see the loving affection on Chat’s face. The elation of finally having his love in his arms. If only for a couple minutes. If they were watching, they would catch a glimpse of a pained, lovestruck smile, before he too, takes off into the night.

If you were smart enough, if you were keen enough, if you were enough of a romantic, perhaps you too would have looked up and seen Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Thankfully, in all of Paris, there was one person.

A lonely street musician packing up under the yellow glow of the lights. With the Eiffel Tower reflected in his eyes, he walks away, a secret smile on his lips from a song meant just for Chat Noir and Ladybug. But just as he has given them music, they leave him with something too. 

The image of a king and a queen dancing upon the rooftops of their spanning kingdom.


End file.
